Suitcases, carrying cases or bags are portable and are commonly used to carry personal items and/or business-related items when traveling. Suitcases come in different sizes and configurations with many suitcases having telescoping handles that can be used to roll the suitcase instead of carrying the suitcase. There are suitcases designed specifically for adult use and suitcases designed specifically for child use.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.